A dream
by AngryKitten
Summary: He has taken her from the Vale and they have ridden six long hard days in the ice and rain. In a dry cave they sleep warmed by a fire and dream.


One- Shot titled: A dream impossible

Notes: These characters do not belong to me as you are all aware.

Warning: This is rated M because it contains adult themes….AKA Shameless Smut.

It started with the feel of his hand large and heavy on her hip. She knew it was his, knew the rough texture of his fingers, the weight and heat of his broad palm, because her dreams of him were so well practiced, she could imagine him in finite detail. Then his warm breath and the tickling of his beard brushed across her naked shoulder as he nuzzled her and she let her dream self stretch up and around the arm not pressed into the furs until her hand curled into the hair at his nape, pulling his neck towards her so that his warm lips might kiss her skin.

This was not her usual dream of him, perhaps having him near in real life, or indeed having the Vale six days hard riding in the sleet behind them. Maybe both, but this was not the rushed coupling of her dreams, the forbidden and rough illicit nature with which the Hound would normally take her.

Those dreams started with the lapping of his tongue between her thighs before he spreads her open before him, smirking at the way she blushes trying to cover herself with her skirts before his large hands draw hers above her head. In those dreams there is no time to undress one and other and his breeches one moment cause friction against her before suddenly vanishing so that he might thrust hot and hard within her. The explosions created equally by fear, adrenaline and the animalistic need she feels to be filled by him, marked and possessed.

Her attention drawn again to this relaxed joining by the laving of his tongue along the shell of her ear, sending tickles of pleasure from the base of her spine. She feels the rolling of his hips, making her aware of the hard satin covered skin at her buttocks, the squeezing of his large fingers into the soft flesh at her hip. She bites back her moan, not wanting the dream to disintegrate from the noise.

Her fingers pull at his neck again as she turns hers and finds his mouth hot, wet and waiting. The kisses deliberate, the joining of their tongues delicious. His growling moan another indicator this dream is not the norm, but she is overcome with pleasure at hearing his and that the dream remains despite the noise.

As they kiss his warm hand climbs her rib cage to collect a heavy breast, the rough skin of his thumb across her nipple sends a shiver of pleasure across her and goose bumps rise with the sensitive bud. She is wishing his mouth would take the nipple in, but instead forces her tongue into his mouth so that he might suckle that instead, and he does. She fights to remain silent.

They remain this way, mouths joined in a dance of tongues, their breathe gasping and hot against each other's face, his hand cupping and pinching at her breast, the rocking of his hips and the friction of his hard cock against her insistent. She feels as if she will lose her breath, faint from the pleasure of it. Then his hand is pushing on the mound of her sex and his fingers seek out the slickness that has built and his teeth bite her lip and he groans into her mouth, she feels his cock throb heavily against her until large fingers rub and spread lips of swollen skin before one fucks into her, testing .

Her skin pulses around him and the hand is withdrawn so that it can guide her left knee up and his hips push her over and she is almost on her stomach and the length of his cock is eager, pushing past her lips into the tight warmth of her in one swift push. She cries out, so loud, so full and so so much better than any dream that has come before. They both freeze.

Her eyes snap open. She sees the cave they found last night, the fire Sandor built still burns in the corner, their wet clothes draped and drying over large rocks. She takes stock, she still lays on her stomach, there is a large tanned and muscled arm next to her face and as she turns her head up she finds it is bracing the weight of him above her. She can't make herself meet his eyes, and from the turn of his head she thinks he cannot, will not meet hers either. She can't help the feel of fear, trepidation build within her. She looks at the tanned skin next to her white, the muscle she has longed to stroke and clutch.

Their breath laboured, she kisses his flesh. A large hand is suddenly stroking up the column of her neck, his fingers spread so that her left jaw and cheek are cradled and his thumb brushes her lips gently before tugging at her lower lip. She lifts her chin, opening her mouth and grazing the tip with her teeth, takes his thumb into her mouth licking the pad with her tongue and sucking the length of it further into the wet warmth of her mouth with her lips. His groan is breathless and deep, as she hears it she rolls her hips back to find the pleasure in her core still joined to his. He follows her, his hand returning to curve of her hip changing her pace so that they move in sweet union, with every groan of breath into her ear excitement within her tightens and she clenches, pulses around him. With every guttural moan that escapes her now with abandon, with every grasp of her fist at his neck and in the furs, every tiny pulse of her sex around him, his cock throbs.

Letting some of his weight fall on her, he brought himself down to her, his mouth finding hers hungrily and his hips increased their pace once more. Soon her mind is a blur and she is gasping her breath into the furs as he pushes into her over and over, his teeth finding her neck sucking and biting. The weight of him, the heat of him all consuming and she finds herself speaking and pleading the same words he speaks near her ear "_More, more, Oh Gods More"_. His fingers reach down below her and slide wetly over where they join and as her muscles clench in pleasure he fucks her harder still, the stretch and fill she feels peaking and the pressure of his fingers circling her bud of nerves find her crying out, her body shaking with pleasure, her hips snap back to meet his in the furious quest for pleasure that builds taut in their bellies until the ecstasy is so great, for a moment they freeze until they pulse and clench in union, gasping for breath, smiling with the pleasure until they meet each other eyes and then they are laughing with the joy and astonishment of it.

The fire still crackles, Sansa can hear his heart beat steadily beneath her, her white fingers brush and circle dark hair and a dark nipple. Breathing a contented sigh she asked the words she fears the answer to most of all. She has fooled herself before.

_"That was really no dream Sandor?"_

His chuckle rumbles through her ear on his chest. _ "No little Bird that was no dream." _ His hand that had been stroking the hair at her nape, flowed over her back until it cupped her arse. _"No dream is so prefect and no such dream could be repeated." _ His other hand takes hold of her chin tilting her lips to meet his as he pushes up, and against her lips his words send a thrill through her._ "And I plan on fucking you repeatedly"._


End file.
